The present invention is with respect to a swirling air centrifugal scatter classifier having at least two scatter plates with separate driving systems for turning them at different speeds about a common upright axis, the upper scatter plate, which is smaller in diameter than the lower scatter plate, having a baffle ring on it for turning with it, the classifier having a feed inlet funnel over the top plate, and a system for producing classifying air current.
In the prior art swirling air apparatus has been produced for classifying materials by using an air current and having an inner fan turning concentrically about the feed inlet funnel and in the case of which a screen concentrically spaced round a scatter plate is open at its lower end and is designed for turning with the scatter plate, the screen becoming wider in a downward direction. In the case of such a swirling air apparatus using an air current for classifying suggestions had been made for placing parts such as blades, grids or other structures between the scatter plate and the fan, such parts being turned with the plate and causing the grains of material to be moved in an outward direction.